


Back To You (Muke)

by shewhoisntnamed44



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff, Gay, Heartbreak, Leaving, Love, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, dicks., some smut if im inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoisntnamed44/pseuds/shewhoisntnamed44
Summary: 6 years...6 years since luke left michael without a single word. 6 years of no phone calls, texts or a single word.and now he's back and things have changed more than he could ever imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fanfic on ao3. constructive criticism and ideas are appreciated. no hate please. ik this one's too short but i promise the next one's will be longer. thanks for reading xoxox

truck after truck passed the lanes of Cannestown, filled with furniture, clothes, anything you could imagine, stopping at the house directly in front of Michaels.  
"not another neighbour.." he thought. they'd had eighteen new neighbours in the past 5 years. young people, old people, drunk people and everyone in between.  
michael shifted the curtains farther apart. who was this new guy...it was a guy from the looks of the furniture.  
who knew? maybe nineteenth time's the charm?


	2. Chapter 2

life had been a bitch to michael clifford.  
at the simple age of 18 he had everything he could ever want, a car, a good college acceptance letter with a partial scholarship, love..everything.  
then shit hit the fan. the love of his life left him one fine morning. his parents died merely two years after that in a car crash. then a pregnancy scare and now an actual child who was left at his doorstep not long ago. .michael was so obviously fine after that.  
24\. michael was 24. and life was already hell. he didn't need anymore shit in his life.  
he had a good job, a good home, 2 best friends who had his back and an amazing two year old named libby.  
he couldn't imagine life without her.  
blue eyes black hair, almost the spitting image of her father. and no one loved her more.

working the bronx (not the borough but the bar) was tough. but it was his. his bar opened with his own money and sweat. he could work whenever he wanted and earned a steady income. what more could he want?  
the door to the bronx flung open, the bell chiming loudly alerting michael to someone's presence. he didn't need to bother. martha managed the bar better than he ever could. and she was tougher than him.  
"ow"; michael exclaimed as he was roughly clapped on the shoulder. he looked up from his tax books.  
ashton. ashton irwin.  
a wide grin took over mike's face and he got up and tightly hugged this 6ft2, golden haired man. as if they were meeting after two long years. they had literally met just the previous night.  
they always did this though..whenever they met. it was tradition. they hugged. not one of those loosely gripped-arm-slung-over-the-other's-shoulder-hugs..but full frontal tight gripped, fierce hugs.  
"hey dude"  
"hey dick"  
"what did i do?"  
"almost dislocated my shoulder.."  
"oh cmon its not my fault you've got weak shoulders mike. anyways i had just dropped in to say hi. i missed you man."  
"aww that's sweet but where's calum?"  
"dick. i don't know actually..working maybe? but your place at 7 today? i want to see libby."  
"done."  
and just as ashton was leaving michael yelled "BUT DON'T COME WITHOUT CALUM" and was met with the glorious sight of ashton's middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it?? thanks for reading fellow human..


	3. Chapter 3

michael and luke hemmings had what people called a fairy tale romance. their love was known far and wide. that is to say it was known by everyone in Cannestown, population- 250.  
they had been dating for two years and a truer and deeper love had never existed.  
it was also known that luke left town one day and never returned. they all knew what had happened to michael after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik ik this is too damn short. The next chapters quite long..any thoughts on the story yet? Is it too slow paced??


	4. Chapter 4

there had been a time in michael's life.. a time where all his sorrows were lost at the bottom of a drink..where bloodied fists were routine.  
then came ashton and calum.  
well, calum first and then ashton. calum, michael's next door neighbour and ashton calum's next door neighbour.  
"how cliched." michael always thought with a chuckle.  
when mike's parents died calum came to visit. out of obligation or because he couldn't physically bear to see karen and daryl's brilliant son slowly fading into darkness.  
calum was afraid at first, of this boy. or of this version of the boy he had grown up with.  
calum came over one morning, forced his way inside michael's house, cleaned it and then refused to leave. ashton, upon calum's request, came a few days later.  
calum snatched the booze and ashton bandaged his face and knuckles.  
it was that simple. they hadn't left each other's sides since no matter what had happened. they were also libby's favourite(and only) uncles.

"mike open up! its fucking freezing out here!" a voice screamed, followed by a lot of door-banging.  
"coming cal, calm your tits" michael screamed back.  
"no bloody patience huh?" he said as he opened the door and saw calum hood's face. chocolate brown eyes. the body of a swimmer. and cheeks made of marshmallow.  
calum rushed inside the house and slammed the door shut behind him and hurriedly took of his coat.  
he ran past michael screaming "WHERE'S MY BABY?"  
and out came little libby. in all her glory trying to run into the arms of her uncle. calum's eyes melted a bit as he saw her chubby face. they always did.  
libby loudly laughed as she was flung high into the air up and down repeatedly saying "ca-ca yeeee". it was sweetest sound michael had ever heard.  
"you could greet me you know?" mike said jokingly as calum turned to face him.  
"do you want me to lift you up huh mike? jealous of your two year old?" he said as libby played with his hair. it always fascinated her.  
"LIIIBBBYYYYYYYY" another voice exploded from the doorway and libby looked like she would explode from joy.  
ashton also ran past michael and snatched libby up from calum's arms. he brought her face close to his and made the most stupid expression he could make. libby's laugh brightened all three of their faces.  
"what do i need to do to get such a welcome around here?" michael grumbled.  
"aww come here." ashton extended his gigantic arms and soon three grown men and an over excited child were all encompassed together.

"who's the new neighbour?" calum asked peering out the window.  
"who knows. i don't even care" mike replied back stuffing some pizza into his face. "this pizza though..god i could marry it right now."  
"who's the new girl?" ashton asked.  
"huh?" calum replied.  
"the new girl...i heard mrs. stone talking bout you and her daughter. cmon cal spill it."  
"she's a colossal pain in my ass, that's who she is..refused to go out with her and now she's telling everyone i slept with her and left her for worse."  
as soon as cal said this, he and ashton both stared nervously at mike who had stopped stuffing pizza down his throat. he noticed their stares and rolled his eyes.  
"cmon guys it's been six years since that. i'm over it."  
they all knew he wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

the door of the bronx chimed open, doc martens clanging across the wooden floors. they stopped right in front of michael's own booth.  
"michael." someone said.  
he said.  
michael would've known that voice anywhere. he had fucking dreamt about that voice but only in the start. the pen stilled between his fingers. his whole body just....stopped.  
no. no. this could not be happening. no.  
he looked up.  
lucas hemmings. lucas fucking hemmings. smiling like he'd just won a lottery.  
a myriad of emotions fought their way inside michael. shock. longing. pain. anger. hatred.  
"luke." michael said in a chipped voice with a mocking smile.  
luke's smile faded.  
"how are you?"  
how was he. how was he? that's what lucas dared to ask?  
"im fine and you?"  
"the same.."  
the same. what a brilliant answer.  
"how are you here?"  
"oh im moving back to this town mike"  
"michael."  
"what?"  
"its michael to you. not mikey. not mike. michael."  
michael- formal, brisk. no emotions or memories involved.  
"well welcome back, but you really need to leave this bar right now." michael smiled again.  
it wasn't the kind of smile luke was used to seeing from mikey...michael. it was laced with glass now.  
"why?"  
"i'm the owner. leave before i ask martha to make you. and don't show your face here again. stay away."  
luke had the audacity to look hurt. what a joke. ha fucking ha.

luke obviously knew why michael had asked him to leave. he hadn't expected more from their first interaction. the sight of the blonde haired boy had made luke's chest ache. it increased his heart rate. made his fingers shiver.  
but his eyes. that's what killed him. dampened his hopes of a reconciliation.  
those green-blue eyes he had spent hours staring into, getting lost in their depth. the eyes that had stared back at his own with the same amount of love and affection.  
they were filled with loss and guarded by walls...so many walls. he knew what had happened with michael's parents and the daughter. it was Cannestown after all.  
but luke hemmings was a persuasive son of a bitch. and he was here to stay, no matter how long it took. he didn't plan on leaving this time.


	6. Chapter 6

"so i heard luke hemmings is back.." calum told michael and ashton as they were chilling at michael's house. libby was asleep upstairs.  
"yeah..he came to see me."  
"what! why didn't you tell us?"  
"i just did.."  
"what did you say to him?"  
"nothing..just had revenge sex and fucked him hard.." michael rolled his eyes at the shocked expressions on his friends faces.  
"what do you think happened? i kicked him out" michael said and was rewarded with swat to the head from ashton followed by an "attaboy."  
"thats not the worst part though.. that bastard's moved in the opposite house.."  
"the fuck? you're kidding right?" calum said as he walked over to the window and creepily stared at the opposite house.  
sure enough, there was luke hemmings mowing his lawn. who mowed their lawn at 9pm? with barely any lights? but who was calum to care.  
ashton joined him at the window.  
"well what are you going to do now?"  
"what can i do? i'll leave him alone and hope he does the same."  
"he better or i'll break his bones." ashton said with a snarl.  
this was so typically ashton that michael had to smile. ashton was over protective of everything and everyone he loved.  
"well let's move on to other topics and forget bout him please?" michael said.  
"yeah..video games?" ash suggested.  
"video games." confirmed the two.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LICK IT YOU DINGUS!" michael screamt at calum.  
"ASH TELL HIM SOMETHING." but ashton irwin was too busy laughing.  
calum, like the genius he was, despite multiple warnings, had put the new nintendo switch cartridge in his mouth.  
he was currently running around the house clutching his tongue screaming for water.  
"keep it down you're going to wake libby up"  
he quietened down at the mention of libby and gulped the glass of water michael had brought him as if he had just spent a year in a desert.  
"man that stuff is nasty."  
"IT'S WHY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PUT IT IN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH."  
"keep it down you're going to wake libby up" calum retorted, using michael's own words.  
and ashton? to no one's surprise ashton was still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes these are dan and phil references. i regret nothing.)


	7. Chapter 7

lying in his bed alone at night always made luke regret the mistakes he had made.  
especially when it was only 10pm on a friday night. especially when the house opposite his was brimming with lights and laughter.  
he couldn't bear it any longer. he got off of his bed, pushed his curtains aside and just...looked.  
he could look right in the house through one of the windows. three shadows visible, sitting around a table, beers in their hands. something flared up inside luke, what was it? jealousy?  
he of course knew who these shadows were by now- ashton, calum and michael. they all had after all gone to the same schools. the golden trio. the ron, hermoine and harry of Cannestown. everyone knew them. everyone knew that when ashton's dad left and he refused to come out of his bedroom for a week, michael and calum fed his family. when calum's mother died the other two were his rocks, his pillars at her funeral and after that. they didn't cry with him. they cried for him. when libby arrived at michael's doorstep she didn't have one dad. she had three.  
luke snapped his curtains close angrily and went back to bed. sleep didn't come easily that night.

luke had a job at a local restaurant near the beach. good money. less hours. he had to go shopping now. grocery shopping, the worst kind. a week had passed since luke had moved here. takeout would no longer suffice.  
cheese, cabbage, pasta, tomatoes. luke checked off the items in his mind as he filled his cart. he was definitely forgetting something. he was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when another cart crashed against his.  
"ohmygod i'm so sorry my libb-" calum hood stopped in the middle of his apology.  
luke glanced up. calum with libby in his cart and every type of chocolate available.  
"luke." calum said.  
"hey cal..long time"; luke said with a strained smile.  
"yeah"; calum replied the tension palpable.  
"i'm really sorry libby here wanted to go fast and i can't resist those eyes."  
luke looked at libby. large blue eyes, michael's eyes stared back at him. she was extremely cute.  
"hey can i ask you something?" luke said and could visibly see calum stiffening as he nodded.  
"why is libby more with you and ashton than her own father?"  
calum just looked at luke for a few minutes. luke stared right back.  
"well her father," calum said refusing to say his best friend's name first, "works a lot. ash and i do have to work a ton but mostly from home. we try to be there for mike as much as we can."  
the jab was clear. they were there. unlike luke.  
luke rolled his eyes.  
"look if you could just tell micha-"  
"no." he was cut off by calum's reply, "and neither should you. don't bother asking ash cos he won't hesitate or apologize after he decks you. stay away from my family okay?"  
a clear warning. luke raised both his hands as if he was surrendering and just stared at calum's back as he rolled his cart away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton for reading you wonderful person xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

luke knew michael was staring at him. staring as he slowly removed all his clothes. could feel michael's gaze.  
michael knew that luke knew he was staring. who else would leave their window open while undressing. fully. luke had his back against the window but then he turned. and looked michael right in the eyes.  
michael couldn't look away. he couldn't even breathe. those blue eyes. just as mesmerizing as they had been six years ago. luke slowly undid the buttons of his pants. one. by. one. michael could only hear his heart now. all the blood in his body rushed to one place and it wasn't his brain.  
the final button came off and then his pants. and then his boxers. his dick exposed for everyone to see, but his eyes held only michael's. michael was breathing faster now, watching luke in his first floor bedroom from his living room window. luke knew he still had the same effect on michael, could see the hunger and want in his eyes. how he relished that look.  
a corner of luke's mouth lifted up tauntingly, and michaels hands tightened on the curtains as he strained not to move.  
luke winked once and was gone then, covering himself behind the drapes.  
only the sound of libby crying shook michael from his position.


	9. Chapter 9

the annual Cannes festival was held every year at the beach. everyone was there.  
michael laid a mat on the sand and sat with his daughter on his lap, his chin resting on her head, calum and ashton sitting on either side of him.  
that's when he saw luke.  
"take care of libby for a minute i've gotta talk to him." he said he left his daughter on the mat, ignoring the questioning looks his best friends sent his way. he ran upto meet luke.  
"luke listen we need to talk."  
"want another show like yesterday's do you michael?"  
michael could feel his face go red. he sighed.  
"please."  
thankfully, luke didn't tease him more and nodded.  
"alone." michael said. luke's smirked in response.  
"okay babe whatever you want."  
"not your fucking babe." michael said as he walked away from luke, knowing he would follow.  
michael opened up the bronx. as soon as luke was inside, michael pinned luke's arms above his head, his back to the wall. luke's eyes widened in shock but in no time the infuriating smirk was back.  
"i always thought you were the tame one mike...what changed?"  
michael ignored his question and moved his lips right beside luke's ear. the other boy shivered in response. michael kissed his ear, then kissed the spot below it. luke was ready to explode. michael's lips were so, so soft. and they were still moving like fire. they had reached his pulse now. michael stopped when he came there and moved his lips back to luke's ear.  
"nothing's changed luke. you still don't have any self control."  
one arm still pining luke's hands above his head, the other moved down to palm luke's crotch.  
"ah look who made an appearance here." he said.  
luke closed his eyes in response, unable to think straight, let alone respond.  
michael kissed luke's cheek and slowly made his way to luke's own mouth. he stopped right beside luke's lips.  
"only difference now , dear luke, is that i'm the one who's going to leave."  
luke opened his eyes at that statement. michael just smiled his sweetest smile and was gone the next instant.


	10. Chapter 10

"michael, i'm sorry but you need to come down to the bronx right now." an anxious martha said through the phone. she had never called or sounded like this before.  
"martha you know i'm with libby and cal and ash aren't here i really don't think i'll be able-"  
"the cops are here mike." she cut him off. "you know i wouldn't call you unless it was this urgent..a fight broke out and they refuse to leave until they meet the owner..please hurry people are gathering." she said as she hung up.  
mike got out of his house and on the porch, libby in his arms. he didn't know what to do. on one hand he couldn't possibly take a 2 year old to a bar, especially with cops. and on the other he couldn't leave her alone. calum wouldn't be back from his garage for atleast an hour more and ash had a business meeting.  
"hey, what's the problem?" luke said, having seen michael looking extremely worried.  
michael just looked at luke for a minute. luke got the message. sighing, luke slowly backed away..."sorry i was...i was just trying to help." he said a bit dejectedly as he turned around and started to walk away.  
michael groaned. "luke, wait." 

"okay her diapers are in the drawer upstairs, if she's hungry just give her some chocolate and try to get her to sleep if possible. i promise cal will come in like 45 minutes."  
"i know i know just go i'll take care of her" luke replied, pushing him out the door.  
"just..just don't leave her okay, please. i'll be back as soon as possible" michael said. 

luke liked libby. she was not like other babies he had babysat when he was younger. she didn't cry much and certainly did not poop that much. all was well. also, she smelled really nice, like unbelievably nice. like her father. michael's house was adorned with pictures of his parents and libby. there were also atleast dozen photos of calum and ashton.  
the door burst open, luke was on his feet in a second, with libby in his arms. in came calum hood, still in his suit. he'd just sold a really expensive car today and damn, he knew he looked fine. they both stared at each other, in complete and total silence. libby had started bouncing in luke's arms by now. calum didn't waste a second more and gently took libby from his arms. libby curled into his chest and went to sleep. that's what it took? luke had been trying to put the little munchkin to bed since what felt like years.  
"how did you get in?" luke asked skeptically.  
"i have keys." calum said, as if this was the most stupid question he had ever heard.  
"you can leave now.." he said softly, kissing libby's forehead and stroking her hair, slightly bouncing her in his arms.  
suddenly, the door burst open again. it was ashton irwin. he stopped in his tracks when he saw luke and then walked past him as he hadn't even seen him.  
"please give that kid to me. you smell like trucks and sweat." ashton said.  
luke expected calum to refuse but he just said "that is my job you know? we all don't sit in air-conditioning all day." with a small smile and handed libby to ashton.  
she had woken up due to the noise. she broke into a breath-taking smile upon seeing ashton. he on the other hand did the same. he looked like a child on christmas.  
this. this is what people meant when they said libby had three dads.  
and the door burst open fucking again. what, did the whole town have keys to this bloody house?  
thank god it was michael this time. seeing michael, luke almost wished he hadn't waited and left when calum told him to.  
michael's face was...fucked up. a black eye, blood coming from his hairline. they all recoiled at this sight.  
not even a word was uttered as michael plonked himself on the couch and slowly shut his eyes./p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee long time no see *insert awkward wave*..are you guys liking this? any scene you want me to add? thanks for reading btw xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

"who the fuck did this michael?" ashton said with a calmness that made luke want to run back to his mother.  
"can we please put libby upstairs first? i don't want her to see me like this.." michael said tiredly.  
no one moved a muscle. finally luke spoke up, "i'll do it." and took the child from ashton and dashed upstairs.."don't forget to get the baby monitor, thanks." he heard michael say as he climbed the stairs.

calum walked over to michael and removed michael's arm which was resting on his swollen eye. he tipped michael's chin and examined the wounds.  
"this one's gonna bruise..the hairline blood is not that serious but the eye..god the eye's gonna be a shiner." he said, "and tell ashton who did this before he wrecks your living room." even now calum's eyes looked kind. michael loved him for that.  
"it was just a fight at the bar. the people who got arrested were in some sort of gang and the gang came back to the bar to well..you can see" he said pointing to his face.  
ashton still hadn't uttered a word, he was just staring at anything but michael. he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and left. he came back with a first aid kid and shoved calum aside, who was still standing in front of michael.  
he dipped some cotton in an ointment and cleaned away the blood all the while muttering "fucking dicks god they should be dead." under his breath. michael flinched everytime the cotton met his eye, until calum came and sat next to him and forced him to play rock, paper, scissors to distract him from the pain. ashton finally looked michael in the eyes and said, "you alright, mate?" with a gentleness and ferocity michael knew only a few people had ever heard from ashton irwin.  
michael looked at both of his friends and felt so, so grateful.  
"this." he thought. "this, is all i'll ever need."


	12. Chapter 12

luke didn't want to intrude. this was a private moment after all...but he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.  
thankfully calum and ashton noticed him standing awkwardly on the steps. they smiled at him. it finally felt like some kind of acceptance.  
they both glanced at each other and then reached upon a silent agreement to leave michael alone with luke. they climbed past luke and went up the stairs. calum even clapped him on the shoulder. he walked over to where michael was sitting and flinched when he saw the now purple eye.  
"ouch", he said.  
michael shrugged in response.  
"look we need to talk and clear things up okay? once and for all. you can hate me after i explain but just please listen okay? please?"  
luke sat next to michael when he nodded. michael's head was in his hands, probably bracing for the ugly truth about himself. how he must've not been enough for luke. for himself. he knew he wasn't anyone special. there was nothing about him that could not be found in another boy. what he didn't expect luke to say was:  
"i found the ring."  
michael's head jerked up and he went completely still. he stared at luke for what felt like forever. he couldn't speak.  
"i found it in your pant pocket that day in my room." luke smiled at the memory..two boys so so so in love. "when i found it i didn't know..i wasn't ready michael..i was..i was 18 mike. i had my whole life in front of me. i couldn't stay here, couldn't..break your heart and look you in the eye and say no if you ever asked me. i had to leave. if i'd stayed things wouldn't have remained the same. there would always be an elephant in the room which i wouldn't acknowledge. you'd end up hating me."  
"so you took the coward's way out."  
"yes."  
"are you done explaining?'  
"yes."  
the hatred and anger michael had carried for years finally exploded.  
"did you notice that in your entire fucking speech you mostly said "i" and not "we" huh? you weren't ready. you couldn't do it. you couldn't face me. you didn't have the fucking balls..no you didn't even have the decency to say goodbye? couldn't talk to me? two years is a long time luke..you should've been able to come and talk to me. and even if all that is forgiven..6 years?", michael's voice was increasing in volume as he continued. "6 years? and not one phone call. not even a single text. 6 years i tried to forget you. and then you come back. and expect me to take you back? what, you think a few kisses would help your case? getting naked would?" michael had gotten up from his seat and was pacing furiously now. he spread his arms and smiled, "cmon luke, i'm all yours, there's even a couch here if you'd like to fuck..after all it was all about you wasn't it? you didn't even fucking care luke or else you would've texted at least.", michael's voice cracked at this point, remembering the sickening drop in his stomach when he found out from luke's fucking mom that luke had left. gone to an uncle's place before college. he remembered waking up in a strange person's bed every morning and leaving the same way luke had. remembered hating who he was.  
his voice went soft as michael chuckled and said, "you say you didn't want to hurt me, well guess what hemmings? you did it anyways. and you did it the worst way possible. without a reason. without a thought about me. without talking. you just left. just fucking left. packed your bags and what? hasta la vista bitch? you know what? a relationship doesn't work that way. i", michael said jabbing a finger at his own chest, "won't fucking work that way."  
"michael if you'd just give me anot-"  
"no", michael cut him off viciously, "don't you dare ask me anything. jesus fucking christ i will not be treated the same way twice. i had a hard time reaching the point i am at today..you think accepting myself after being left by everyone i loved was easy? trying to be happy again was easy? looking in the fucking mirror made me want to kill myself. if cal and ash wouldn't have been there i wouldn't even be alive right now. so no. you cannot get another chance. and you probably never will so don't even hope. you don't get to leave during the hard part and walk in again expecting to be welcomed back with open arms. this is not a garden. you can't walk in and walk out whenever you want. this is my life we're talking about."  
luke didn't realise when he'd started to cry. didn't realise his shirt was soaked till michael scoffed and said, "go waste your on tears on someone else luke."  
michael suddenly felt utterly and completely empty. he was hurt and tired. he had dealt with enough shit for one day. he was drained.  
"go home luke. please.", he said tiredly.  
luke left without a word, the door clicking quietly behind him just reminding michael of all that he had lost. again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't decide whether this story should have a happy or a sad ending...


	13. Chapter 13

luke was furious. with michael. with everyone and everything. he felt like he could burn a house down now. but mostly, he was furious with himself. how did he not realise he had been such an ass? was he really this fucking oblivious? this delusioned- that michael would deign to take him back? michael didn't need him. nobody did. he had to leave his house right now. he couldn't stay here. he felt like a caged animal, dying to get out.  
he went for a run. he desperately needed his feet pounding, his heart pounding, his body aching and just helping him..helping him forget michael's harsh albeit true words.  
he was running faster now, his aching legs protesting. he didn't know what time it was or how much time had passed. he was crossing a street now. he didn't care. how does time matter when someone you love doesn't love you back, rightly so..when someone you've dreamed about kissing, about holding, about just touching, doesn't want anything to do with you. fuck time, how do you matter when no one wants you?  
this is why, luke was almost glad, when a truck suddenly hit him.  
and then he remembered nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

"what the fuck were you doing in the middle of the night taking a jog? a fucking jog luke?", was the first thing luke heard when he opened his eyes. that and monotonous beeping sounds which were just increasing his headache and signified that he was at the hospital. it was michael.  
"why do you care anyway?", luke groaned out and turned sideways to bury his face in the pillow.  
"why do i care? i care because you put me down as your emergency contact. i care because i got a call at 12 fucking 30 to say that the doctors needed to operate on your unmoving body but needed some signatures immediately after. i care because i had to leave my daughter alone in the middle of the night."  
luke bristled at this.  
"you didn't have to come. don't you dare blame this on me."  
"what and just leave you to die?"  
"yes. would have saved me from all your bitching. you can go now. i'm sorry you had to waste your time on such a worthless piece of shit.", luke said, closing his eyes.  
he heard michael sigh from the chair he was sitting on.  
"i'm sorry", he said in a quiet voice, "i didn't mean it like that. and you're not a worthless piece of shit luke..i'm sorry. i would've come no matter what. you know that"  
upon getting no reply from luke michael continued, "why am i your emergency contact? why not your mom or dad or uncle?"  
luke chuckled, "my dad doesn't care and neither does my uncle. never had and never will. you know that."  
"your mom?", michael said, knowing liz would've had a heart attack seeing her son bandaged up like this.  
luke went silent.  
"she died michael."  
michael was shocked. an all too familiar grief welled up inside him. fuck this cruel world. liz had loved him like he was her own son..  
"when? how?"  
"those six years weren't hard only for you mike...thyroid cancer. at least you had ashton and calum..i had no one. shit i'm sorry that is not your fault. i don't blame you for that and i'm really glad you had those two. my head's killing me. just...you can go now. libby must be waiting.", luke said still not opening his eyes.  
he felt a hand stroking his hair, so so carefully as to not disrupt the bandages. it reminded luke of everything. every single time he'd craved this in the past six years. his eyes almost welled up at this unexpected comfort.  
"i'm sorry. for everything.", was the last thing he heard, before luke drifted off to sleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

"someday luke. someday. but not today. not now okay?"  
luke smiled.  
he'd expected this when he'd shown up at michael's door a few days after the hospital released him.  
they had to talk about this. they couldn't afford anymore accidents. they'd both been hurt multiple times, both literally and figuratively. they couldn't keep hurting each other. they had to stop at some time.  
michael tugged luke's hair and pulled him into a kiss. it still felt the same as it did six years ago. the way michaels soft lips moved against his..the way the slightest bit of pressure or tongue made him moan. it was perfect and it was so so familiar. it was also the last time they would be kissing for a long time.  
"some day luke.", michael said again, loving the feelings of luke's lips against his. he reluctantly pulled back and leaned against the doorframe. "i promise. let's try being friends for a while till then okay?"  
he saw luke nod and just had to kiss him again.  
he saw luke smile again as he turned around to leave.  
"i hope someday is soon." luke called back.  
"i hope it is too.", michael thought as he watched luke return to his own house.  
they had been through hell. both with each other and because of each other. but they'd learn to forgive and forget. they had to try at least. there was still too much shit between them to get through. but they'd eventually sort it all out.  
their someday was waiting. it always would be. no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's a wrap. i felt like i was dragging this story out too much and FINALLY decided to end it. i hope you liked it. thanks for sticking round till chapter fifteen :)


End file.
